


Taking a chance

by Winga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Kinda could be thought as pre-femme, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga





	Taking a chance

She stood on the platform  
thinking of what she could say.  
Maybe she should change her form  
or in front of the other start to pray.

When she finally saw the other girl  
('Oh, she's grown, she's a woman already!')  
her heart started to whirl  
and everything she'd thought was nothing enough steady.

”Granger!” she shouted and wished the girl to stop,  
to let her friends go and wait for her to come tell what she had in mind.  
That she did and Pansy prayed for this not to flop.  
Maybe this could be the thing to them together bind.

”Parkinson,” Hermione coolly nodded.  
”What do you have to say to me?”  
Something inside Pansy prodded  
the girl to tell and something told her to flee.

”I just wanted to say I'm sorry,  
that I really wanted him to win, Potty I mean,”  
she whispered fast with worry,  
”I was scared, thus mean.”

Hermione's mouth was twisting,  
she was about to smile.  
Good reasons she was listing  
in her mind to her Parkinson-file.

She gave her hand out for Pansy to shake.  
”Friends, or at least some kind of acquaintance? I'd like to try it.”  
That was enough for the ice to break  
and a smile on Pansy's face lit.

”Yes, I would like that, too,”  
she said taking Hermione's hand.  
”Shall I go with you?”  
A nod at the voice of the train that was also a demand.


End file.
